Cherry Assassin
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: [sasusaku][AU] They were sent to kill each other. But instead, they fell in love...CANCELLED.
1. Meeting in the Forest

Full Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are assassins who were sent to assassinate each other. But instead, they realize there past togetherand fall in love.They find out the fate set out for Sakura, and both try to stop her death set by her boss, Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: Fine. Even though I really wish I own Naruto(because then I'll make Sasuke mine) I don't. But one day I'll buy it from what's-his-face and then I'll be happy. How much does it worth?

* * *

Cherry Assassin

Haruno Sakura: A silent assassin at the age of sixteen. Famous for her technique that she created. Her technique is made up of very silent, graceful sword swings, quick complex foot movements, and her trademark factor of her technique, not looking at the opponent's face or body, just the feet. It is so unique that only Sakura's talent can master it. Of course, Sakura is not just famous from her deadly technique; she can tell who is her target by a bloodline limit that knows the chakra signature just from the picture. Also, she can seduce any man with her looks. She usually seduces her targets until she gets the chance to kill him. Other times, she fights them head on when she's bored. Finally, her blade has hole in the middle for who-knows-what. Rumor has it that she was too lazy to find a good sword. Another says that she used that area for blocking that katanas and other weapons bore a hole in that spot. But none are true. She simply waltzed into a sword maker's shop and specifically asked him to make a hole in the middle of her katana. Most of her past is a mystery to many. She never had to kill someone special to her because her whole family was killed during a raid. Well, she never had to, until now. Her most recent target was to kill a man. Not just a man, an assassin like herself. Not just any assassin, the best. Not just any best assassin, but an Uchiha. Not just any Uchiha, but Uchiha Sasuke. Yes. Haruno Sakura had to kill The Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke: Like Sakura, he was also a silent assassin. A young, hot man at the age of sixteen. Famous for his Sharingan, a bloodline trait of the Uchiha's, and acute technique of the Uchiha clan. He is not only a talented swordsman but also a talented shinobi which adds to his stealth. He was sent by the organization he works for to kill a certain woman of the same skill of him. Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Itachi: Sasuke's older brother. Not as strong as his younger brother but is still the second most skilled male assassin. (Women and men assassins are never put in the same rank but if both genders are put together, he'd still be the second because Sakura and Sasuke are of the same skill.) Accompanies Sasuke on his first attempt to assassinate Sakura.

Tsunade: Sasuke's boss.

Orochimaru: Sakura's boss. Plots Sakura's death.

(A/N:Orochimaru might only show in the beginning and not anymore in the story depending how it goes. And maybe Itachi.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I think this would be a nice place to set camp," said Sakura as she set down her things, a wooden sword and a small water canteen.

She heard something shift in the leaves and saw ten men with katanas surrounding her. She smirked.

"It's been a while since I got the Four A's(Assassins Assassinating An Assassin)" she said, stifling a laugh. In her case, it's always been A.T.T.A.A. (Assassins Trying To Assassinate An Assassin) She grabbed her wooden sword and began her work.

She looked straight ahead to look at the men. She then exhaled and closed her eyes. Then she put her head down and opened her eyes to stare at the ground. She then said the names of the men in order of how she would kill them. Ia, Riduke, Kosuke, Sasuki, Doko, Boboro, Kisuke, Tike, Takeshi, and Deduke.

The men shivered from how she knew all of her names but did not move or flinch.

The female assassin then inhaled and exhaled again. She charged at the first man, Ia. When she reached one foot of his face, she disappeared and reappeared behind the man and swiped his head off.

Sakura moved to the next man and did the same to the first five. On her sixth man, Boboro, she could feel much chakra emitting from the man and was quite surprised. He caught Sakura with her guard slightly down and charged for an attack. He only managed to tear her shirt a little, but enough to show her headband around her waist.

Sasuke, who was watching his knew assigned target, stared at her waist in awe. _How could she be from Konoha? The organization she works for is an enemy of Konoha! No wonder I was sent to assassinate her. She's killing the men with a wooden sword like a real one!_

Sakura, who noticed her shirt torn, felt another chakra so she quickly slaughtered the rest of the men with grace and stealth. Once they were all killed, she was about to take off her shirt until she reached and grabbed a kunai from her pack and threw it at a branch.

Sasuke knew his presence was revealed so he jumped from the branch he was standing on and landed in front of Sakura. For a few minutes they just stood in front of each other in silence. Sasuke studied Sakura's features.

_**Man, she's hot! To bad we have to kill her though.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Sheesh! Your inner self!**_

_Oh. It's you._

_**Yea. It's me. But dude, seriously! She's h-o-t, hot!**_

_Shut Up._

Sakura was wearing a shirt that went to the middle of her thighs. She was wearing loose jeans that allowed her to move freely while fighting. Her pink hair was tied up into a ponytail and her bangs framed her pale face. She had innocent-looking emerald eyes that hardened when she used her katana. With her right side of her shirt torn half-way, Sasuke could clearly see the metal of her headband. He blinked several times to make sure that it was the Konoha headband or if his mind was playing games with him. Now, Sasuke was really regretting on taking the mission of assassinating her. Subconsciously, he was slowly falling for her.

Sakura was just staring back at him with cold emotionless eyes. She was wondering if she should attack him or not since he was not attacking her. But her eyes fell on the forehead protector on his forehead and realized that he was an enemy.

She drew five kunai in one hand and five shuriken in the other. She threw them at him but he dodged them all with ease.

Since Sasuke was done analyzing her skills, he ran off to Konoha to tell Tsunade about his mission.

"Um…I don't think this clearing is good to camp in anymore…" she mumbled as she glanced at the corpses lying on the ground. She walked off to find another clearing in the forest to camp for the night.

* * *

sorry if it's pretty short. I'll try to make it longer! So review! 


	2. Yosh! A NEW Mission!

**uh...sorry for like the late update...i promise i'll try to update it every week or so...but once school starts up again, it'll be...really REALLY slow...cuz all the homework and stuff and classes...and stuff like that...school is really annoying. well...here it is!**

Cherry Assassin

* * *

Sakura walked into a desert town in the middle of the Wind Country. She stopped in front of a sword shop and stepped in.

"Oi! Oji-san! Where is that katana and scabbard I asked you to make?" she yelled into the back.

"Ah! Haruno-san!" cried a voice from the back of the workshop. "The katana was finished just yesterday!"

An old, burly man stepped through the door in front of her with the sword she asked for. He gave it to her with a grunt.

"Heh," she smirked. "You didn't mess up like the others. Heh. You even put a hole in the sheath. And the hole. Not bad. This sword really is a marvel. No wonder you're recognized as the best sword smith in the Wind Country!"

The man merely grunted again.

The katana was ready to use. The hilt was wrapped with fine silk and there was a small semi circle at the end to add chains. The blade's hole was just above the hilt and was sharpened to the point it would chip easily. Three golden rings were around it facing the dull end. The metal sheath had a hole at the same spot at the sword and had paintings of sakura blossoms entwining it.

Sakura gave him the money and walked out saying, "Arigatou!" Then she mumbled, "This sword's name will be 'Akasora.'"

(A/N: I don't really know why I named it Akasora, but I think it's a pretty name for a pretty katana. Don't you think so too? Akasora means Red Sky. I think. Can anyone tell me how to really say it?)

_In Oto:_

Sakura stepped into the building where her boss lived.

"Ah! Haruno-san!" greeted Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama has a new mission for you!"

"Hn." Was the reply. She followed the man into a small room on the second floor.

"Orochimaru-sama," the pink haired woman said, bowing. "What was it you wanted?"

"Sakura-chan," the man hissed. "I have an assassination mission for you."

"Oh really?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied. "But this assassination is of the four A's. I want you to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke, a famous assassin in Konoha. He is a major threat to our organization. You may kill him in any way you want. Just kill him."

"Hai!" and she disappeared with a poof.

"Ku ku ku. Kabuto, that was a perfect idea. Even if she is powerful, she cannot live. But she might even take down that _Uchiha_ too."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." And the white haired man walked out.

Once Kabuto left, Orochimaru muttered, "She is becoming too strong for this organization. We need powerful assassins but she is _too _powerful. If she betrays us that would be the end of the Oto Corps."

Outside, Sakura was wondering about her new target.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" she thought. "How does that sound familiar? I wonder…"

She wondered for about five seconds before shaking it out of her head. "Well, I guess it's time to start my mission!"

* * *

**Sorry its soo short...I'm a short chappy person...so...yea...my chappies are always gonna be short for all my stories...XD plz dont kill me...now...press the button that says go and type away! flamys are allowed but will NEVER BE ACKNOWLEDGED...so flamys are just to make me sad and make the story updates go even SLOWER...sorry that this chappy is soooooooo boring...i didnt like writing it either...but its an important chappy for this story so LIVE WITH IT!**

**JA! XD**


End file.
